fresh_tv_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Take This Job and Squeeze It
"Take This Job and Squeeze It" is the first episode of the first season of 6teen. Overview While shopping at the mall with her best friend, Tricia, Caitlin's credit card is rejected. After talking to her father, she learns she has to find a job to pay off her bill. Meanwhile, Jen, an employee at The Big Squeeze, attempts to help her friends find jobs at the mall, even offering them hers due to her wanting to leave to work at The Penalty Box. Jonesy, Jude, Nikki, and Wyatt all reject her offer, and after getting turned down from all the jobs they wanted to get, feel discouraged about working there. Jen, on the other hand, was hired at The Penalty Box. After seeing Caitlin upset, Jen decides to hire her at The Big Squeeze and train her to take over her place. Several times she messes up, from ignoring the customers to accidentally dropping her phone in the blender. Meanwhile, the others all went out to more interviews, and eventually all find employment. Jonesy had begun working at The Soda Hop, but was fired ten minutes later, Jude became the manager of Stick It after lying about having previous management experience, Wyatt works for Spin This Music in the Country section, and Nikki refuses to reveal where she works. After Caitlin messes up again, Jen finally yells at her about how irresponsible she is. Coach Halder, Jen's new boss, sees this, and threatens to let Jen go. Caitlin steps in, however, and defends Jen, provoking Coach to give her one more try and the rest of the group to accept Caitlin as one of their own. Finally Caitlin catches up with Tricia, however after seeing she got a job, Tricia decides the two shouldn't be friends anymore. Characters In order of appearance Additionally, Darth Mall was mentioned, but never appeared. Locations * The Galleria Mall ** The Big Squeeze ** Nice Cinnabuns ** The Gigantoplex ** Grind Me ** The Khaki Barn ** North Shore Surf and Skate ** The Penalty Box ** The Soda Hop (mentioned) ** Spin This Music (mentioned) ** Stereo Shack (mentioned) ** Stick It ** Travel Agencies ** Wonder Taco Notes and trivia * Jen has been working at The Big Squeeze for a year to gain experience before working at The Penalty Box as well as to pay for repairs to her school team's bus which she had crashed. * Jonesy once pants Wyatt in front of the whole girls' soccer team. Continuity and revealtions * Jen and Jonesy's parents are dating. * Jude reveals there's 936 stores in the mall, having had counted when he was bored. * Jen begins working as the new assistant customer coach at The Penalty Box. * Caitlin's credit card gets maxed out and she's forced to begin working at The Big Squeeze. * Jude becomes the manager of Stick It after lying about having previous experience. * Jonesy begins working at The Soda Hop, but is fired shortly after, starting a tradition of getting fired. * Wyatt begins working in the Country section of Spin This Music despite hating Country. * Julie puts dust in, as well as spits in, people's food if she doesn't like them. * Tricia decides to end her friendship with Caitlin. * Nikki begins working at The Khaki Barn. Category:Episodes Category:6teen __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__